I'm Here For Your Entertainment
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: Chrissy falls for a guy while at college and from then thing are never the same again. This is an Adam Lambert story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chrissy was hanging out with her brother, David, and her best friend, Jen before the three of them had class. It was senior year of college and they were all waiting for the year to be over so they could finally graduate. "Dave I still wonder why are you even here. We all know you don't wanna get a real job," Chrissy laughed.**_

"_**Because you know mom and dad do not agree with me wanting to be a musician. I had to do something they'd go along with so this is worth it if it'll keep them off my back about what I'm really going to do once I graduate," David said.**_

"_**All I know is that I love my rock star boyfriend," Jen said kissing David.**_

"_**And I love you too," David said kissing her back.**_

"_**Hey…looks like something's got Chrissy's attention," Jen said as she noticed Chrissy staring across the campus.**_

"_**Sis…what's wrong?" David asked.**_

"_**There's a cute guy sitting on the bench over there. I never saw him around before," Chrissy said.**_

"_**Chris…come on another crush for you?" Jen laughed.**_

"_**I didn't say that. I just said I see a cute guy," Chrissy laughed.**_

_**David looked to see who his sister was looking at. "Oh yea I know that guy. He's in some of my music classes. I think his name is Adam or something. He's loner…doesn't talk to anyone in the class really."**_

"_**You never spoke to him. You're usually so friendly," Chrissy smiled.**_

"_**I'm telling you, don't waste your time on this one. He's not gonna be interested."**_

"_**Well I'll never know for sure if I don't go and talk to him," Chrissy said getting up.**_

"_**Where are you going?" David asked.**_

"_**I'm gonna be friendly and talk to him. Nothing wrong with doing that now is there," Chrissy said walking over to where the boy was sitting.**_

"**What is my sister doing?" David asked.**

"**I think she's doing just as she said she was doing. Going to talk to the guy."**

"**When is she ever gonna learn. This guy isn't going to be interested in her and she's gonna have her heart broken again. Then I'm stuck trying to clean up any mess," David said.**

**Chrissy started to get nervous as she walked closer to the boy. He looked just so amazing, he was so cute. But how would she introduce herself. She couldn't just go up to him and start talking to him. That would probably freak him out. But a part of her wanted nothing more than to just find out just who this mysterious guy was. She looked at him again and noticed he was looking her way. Was he looking at her? Nah...he couldn't be. He didn't even know her. Unless he just thought she was some strange girl staring at him, which well she was. This was it….it was now or never. She had to at least say hi to him.**

**She slowly walked over to the bench, "Ummm hi. Mind if I sit here?" **

"**Sure," the guy said and smiled at her.**

**Chrissy couldn't believe it. She smiled as she sat down next to him. "My name is Chrissy."**

"**Nice to meet you. My name is Adam," he smiled back.**

"**Adam…that's a nice name." She noticed he was writing something down in a notebook. "Finishing up homework before class?" she asked.**

"**Actually I'm writing down a song idea I got," Adam said. **

"**So you're a musician? I love musicians," Chrissy said. Then she realized what just came out of her mouth. Did she really just tell this guy she just met she loved musicians, even though it was the truth.**

"**I think just about every girl here on campus loves musicians," Adam laughed.**

"**Sorry I can't believe I just said that out loud," Chrissy said turning red.**

"**Hey don't worry about it. If it'll make you feel any better I think you're pretty," Adam smiled.**

"**Really. Umm…thanks," Chrissy said smiling at little. She looked at time, "Oh crap I gotta get to class. Again it was great meeting you," Chrissy said getting up.**

"**Wait!" Adam called to her as she walked away. "Chrissy was it?"**

"**Yea…yes it was."**

**Adam ran up to her, "Can I have your number. I'd really like to get together sometime. I liked our chat. I don't know but there's just something different about you. I like it," he smiled.**

"**I must say there's just something different about you too. And I like it a lot," Chrissy smiled as she gave him her number.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chrissy sat in the classroom with a huge smile on her face. "Hey…earth to Chrissy," Jen said taking the seat next to her.**_

"_**Oh hey," Chrissy said. I didn't realize you came in.**_

"_**Obviously. You seem to be in your own little world. And where did you disappear to before. We saw you go across the campus and that was it."**_

"_**I made a new friend," Chrissy said.**_

"_**That guy Dave was talking about earlier?" Jen asked.**_

"_**That guy happens to have a name. It's Adam and he is just so sweet and cute," Chrissy said.**_

"_**I knew it! I knew you'd have a new crush," Jen said. **_

"_**So what if I have a crush or if I don't have a crush on him."**_

"_**Don't you think it's just too soon to be looking for a boyfriend?" Jen asked.**_

"_**Who said I was? I just think Adam is really nice. Plus I'm not with your brother anymore so I think I'm entitled to like someone new," Chrissy said.**_

"_**You do know your brother is never going to be alright with this right?"**_

"_**The good thing is…if and I mean if anything comes out of this, a relationship or not…it's not up to my brother who I date or not. But for now you're making a big deal out of nothing. I don't even know if I'll ever talk to him again, let alone see him again. But I hope I do. He's not like any guy I've met. And he told me I'm different from ever girl he's met," Chrissy smiled.**_

_**Chrissy walked into her house after her brother had gotten home from classes. "So what you do go off with that guy this afternoon?" he asked.**_

"_**No…I just talked to him. You know made friends then I went to class," Chrissy said giving her brother a weird look. "Not that it's any of your business anyways."**_

"_**Of course it's my business, you're my sister," David said.**_

"_**Yes I get it. You're my brother…you're protective of me but that doesn't give you the right to think you can make decisions for me!"**_

"_**I'm not making decisions for you. I'm just looking out for you," David said.**_

"_**Yes you are and it's getting annoying," Chrissy said just as her phone rang. **_

"_**Who is that and where are you going?" David asked as she headed towards her room.**_

"_**I gotta take the phone call and I don't want you to give me hell for it," Chrissy said as she went into her room and closed the door.**_

"_**Hello?" Chrissy said answering her phone.**_

"_**Umm…hi. Chrissy? This is Adam from school. We met this afternoon."**_

_**Chrissy laughed silently to herself at how nervous and cute he sounded on the phone. "I remember. I didn't think you'd actually call me though."**_

"_**Why wouldn't I call? I did ask for your number for that reason. And well I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since we met."**_

"_**Really? Cause I haven't been able to get you off my mind either," Chrissy said.**_

"_**Really? Wow…well maybe now it'll be easier to ask you this."**_

"_**Ask me what?" Chrissy asked.**_

"_**Tomorrow…if you're free. How about we go get lunch?" Adam asked.**_

_**Chrissy couldn't believe it, she had a date with Adam. She smiled as she hung up the phone and laid back on her bed. She actually had a date with this guy. But then she thought to herself…maybe it's nothing. Maybe he just wants to be friends. No…he wouldn't have called her so soon and then ask for her out if this was only to just remain friends. She smiled again and closed her eyes, wanting the next day to come already.**_

_**The next day Chrissy woke up and went into the kitchen to get some breakfast in a happy mood which she never has in the morning. "What are you doing up? Don't you have the day off today?" David asked her.**_

"_**I may have no classes but I'm still hitching a ride with you to campus."**_

"_**Why would you wanna hang out at school if you have no classes?" David asked confused.**_

"_**No reason…just wanna hang out with friends that's all," Chrissy said. "Now can I get a ride with you or not?" Chrissy asked.**_

"_**Yes of course you can. But I still don't know why you'd want to. Wait a second…you have a date don't you?" David said.**_

"_**What's it to you if I do have a date today," Chrissy asked.**_

"_**Did you just say you had a date?" their mother asked.**_

_**Chrissy smiled, "Yes I do. He's a guy from school. I met him yesterday."**_

"_**Mom…this guy is bad news for her. Tell her she can't go out with him," David said.**_

"_**There's nothing wrong with him. Dave's just jealous because Adam has a better chance at being a musician than he does," Chrissy said.**_

"_**Dave…you need to let your sister be her own person. And if she likes this boy then let her go out with him," their mom said.**_

"_**Plus all we're doing is getting lunch. Nothing more," Chrissy said.**_

_**It was just before noon when David arrived on campus with his sister and Jen. They all went to hang out in the cafeteria before Jen and David had to go to their classes. "Chris…why do you keep looking at the door?" Jen asked.**_

"_**Cause my idiot sister over here has a date with that guy from yesterday," David said before Chrissy could answer.**_

"_**You know Dave…I'm getting annoyed with this attitude of your's" Chrissy said. Just then she saw Adam in the door way. "Oh Thank God…here just in time," Chrissy said getting up.**_

_**David grabbed her arm before she could walk away. "I am telling…you cannot go with him."**_

_**Chrissy pulled away from him. "You do not have the right to tell me what I can or can't do. Even mom told you to lay off. So do just that! Jen I'll see ya later," Chrissy said.**_

"_**You better give me details!" Jen laughed.**_

"_**Chris…I'm telling you. He's no good for you," David called out to her as Chrissy walked away. He looked at Jen, "And why are you encouraging her?"**_

"_**Because Dave…your sister looks very happy when talking about Adam. And she did need to get over my brother at some point. So just get over it!"**_

_**Chrissy smiled when she went over to Adam, "So…ready to go get lunch?"**_

"_**Of course I am," Adam smiled. "I'm really glad you agreed to go out with me today."**_

"_**You know what…I'm really glad you asked me out."**_


	3. Chapter 3

That lunch date was definitely not the last date for Chrissy and Adam. In fact ever since that day the two of them were pretty much inseperable. Chrissy was hanging out with Jen and David one day after they had classes. "So you and Adam huh…" Jen smiled.

"What about us?" Chrissy asked.

"You guys are always together. It's pretty serious isn't it?"

"No it's not serious. I mean we're dating but that's all."

"Guys please I don't wanna hear any of this," David said.

"Hear any of what?" Chrissy asked.

"Whatever it is you and this guy are doing. I'm still so mad you're with him."

"OMG…Dave you cannot be serious! We aren't doing anything but be a couple. That is all."

"But out of all the guys on campus….him?"

"You know Dave, you cannot tell me what I can or can't do and you never will. So just stay out of my love life," Chrissy said getting up.

"Hey where you going?" Jen asked following her best friend.

"Away from my brother. He can be just such a jerk ya know," Chrissy said.

"Well from one best friend to another…just how serious are you and Adam?"

"Honestly…we're not that serious. Well I mean at least I don't think we are."

"What do you mean…I mean you guys are a couple right?" Jen asked.

"Yes that we definitely are but I mean…."

"Oh…You mean you two haven't…" Jen said. "I get it now. Well do you want to?"

Chrissy blushed a little, "Yes…I do. But I mean I don't know if he feels the same way you know. I don't wanna seem to be pushy or anything ya know."

"Well girl…what are you waiting for. You two need to see just how serious you two are meant to be!" Jen laughed.

"You know I love how your boyfriend, my brother, hates who my boyfriend is yet you're going against him and encouraging me to sleep with Adam," Chrissy laughed.

"What can I say…I think the two of you make a really cute couple.

That night Chrissy had a date with Adam and she spent hours getting ready for the night. She heard her phone ring with a text message and she smiled when she saw it was from Adam telling her he was on his way to pick her up. She was walking out the door when her brother stopped her. "Where you off to?"

"I got a date," Chrissy said grabbing her coat.

"I don't want you to go," David said.

"Well too bad for you because I don't give a crap if you want me to go or not. Now Adam's on his way over to pick me up."

"So why are you going outside? Shouldn't he come to the door?"

"Well if you weren't home I would have him come to the door. But since you are still here…I don't want you to give him a hard time." Chrissy heard Adam pull up and she ran out of the house before her brother could even stop her.

"I was thinking tonight we could go back to my place. Rent a movie, get some take out. How's that sound?" Adam said when Chrissy got into the car.

"Sounds perfect," Chrissy smiled.

After dinner, Chrissy joined Adam on his couch as he put a movie on. She felt her heart pounding when he moved closer to her. She rested her head on his shoulder as she felt him put his hand on her leg. "Adam?" she said softly.

"I'm so sorry," he said moving his hand away til Chrissy stopped him. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. She pulled away waiting for a reaction from him. "I have been wanting that since we started dating," he smiled.

"Really…because I've been wanting to do that since the first time I saw you" Chrissy smiled.

"Well then I say…why not continue," Adam said leaning in to kiss her.

It was long before those little kissing became a heavy and steamy make out session. Soft moans came from Chrissy's mouth as Adam's hands roamed up her shirt. Chrissy knew she should've told him to stop. She never went this far with any of her boyfriends before. But there was a voice in her that told her not to say anything. She responded by moving her hands to his shirt and started to unbutton his shirt while kissing his neck. Adam pulled away and moved her hands. "Not here," he said trying to catch his breath.

"Not here?" Chrissy asked.

"Come," he said getting off the couch and taking Chrissy's hand and brought her to his room. "I think this is more comfortable," he smiled.

"Great…now to continue where we left off," Chrissy said climbing onto his bed.

It didn't take Chrissy and Adam long to continue from where they left off in his living room. "If we're moving too fast, just tell me," Adam said. Chrissy nodded and went back to unbuttoning his shirt and then throwing it to the floor. Adam responded by doing the same to Chrissy's shirt. He traced his fingers over her bra straps and moved to the clasp, stopping and waiting for approval from Chrissy.

Chrissy smiled and him and nodded and her bra was soon added to the floor with their shirts. He gently laid Chrissy down on his bed, his hands and lips exploring her body, not missing an inch. Chrissy had to admit she loved the way his lips and his hands felt on her body and she didn't want him to stop at all. She closed her eyes enjoying this new feeling that was over taking her body. Her eyes opened when she felt his hands reach the button on her jeans.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam stopped and looked up at her. "Maybe I should stop," he said.

"No really it's ok," Chrissy said a little nervous.

"I don't want to force you into something your not ready to. Maybe we should just cool it and take it slow," Adam said sitting on the bed next to Chrissy.

"I'm sorry…I guess I'm just nervous," Chrissy said.

"Don't worry about it. Maybe it's better we did stop it when we did anyways," he said as he put his arm around Chrissy.

"But what if…" Chrissy took a deep breath. "What if I really want us to do this?"

"You want to? I mean if you do that's great. But really we don't have to. Not if you aren't ready?" Adam said.

"No…I'm ready. And I mean I really want us to do this. I just well…I'm just nervous that's all. But I'm sure I'll be alright," Chrissy said.

Adam leaned over to kiss her neck. "I'll be gentle. I don't want to hurt you," he whispered into her ear.

Chrissy smiled and nodded as she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him as she laid back on the bed, pulling him on top of her.

Within seconds what remained of their clothes was now thrown onto the floor. The kissing got more and more intense by the second. Their hands roamed every part of their bodies, not leaving one spot untouched. "Tell me if you want me to stop," he whispered.

"Adam don't stop. I really want this," Chrissy said.

Adam smiled at her, "I'll be gentle," he said before kissing her deeply.

Chrissy dug her nails into his back as she felt him enter her slowly. Adam waited a few seconds, allowing Chrissy to get used to him. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm….I'm fine," Chrissy said as her breathing got heavy.

"We can stop," Adam said.

"No…don't. I'm fine," she smiled up at him.

It wasn't long before Adam was thrusting in and out of her, going faster and harder each time.

Chrissy and Adam laid in each other's arms. Chrissy's head on his chest as he played with her hair. "Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?" Adam asked concerned.

Chrissy looked up at him and smiled, "I'm ok. Actually I'm better than ok. That was just amazing. You were amazing," Chrissy said kissing him. "I'm glad my first time was with you."

"And I'm glad I made it special for you. You really are one of a kind you know that," Adam said.

"No Adam…I think you're one of a kind," Chrissy smiled.

Chrissy woke up the next morning, feeling Adam kissing her bare shoulder. She opened her eyes and turned to him. "Morning," she smiled.

"Morning. Sleep well?" he asked.

"For the first time in years I can honestly say yes I did sleep very well."

"Guess this means we can go to school together this morning?" Adam laughed.

"Yea…school. School! I umm…I don't have anything to wear. I can't wear the same shirt I wore to campus yesterday."

Adam smiled and handed her one of his shirts, "You can keep it," he smiled.

"Thanks…let me just take a quick shower and then we can go," Chrissy said getting off the bed. Adam grabbed her hand and pulled her back down onto the bed.

"I love you," he said kissing her.

Chrissy looked at him shocked. "Adam…." she said softly.

"Look I know what you're going to say…that it's too soon to say that. But I mean it…I'm falling in love with you."

"Adam," she said taking his hands into hers'. "I..I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I just needed to tell you what was on my mind and in my heart," Adam said.

"It's not that I don't love you…I'm not saying that. It's just that…I never had it ever said to me before. And I do have feelings for you…really strong feelings. I've never been in love before so I don't know what it feels like to be in love."

Adam kissed her, "You don't have to say anything to me now. Just know that I'm always going to be here for you."

"You know…the more and more time we spend together…the more I'm glad that I came over to you that day."

"I'm glad you came to me too. Wanna know a secret?"

"What's that?" Chrissy asked.

"That day…I was watching you from across the campus too. Just got too nervous to go over to you."

Chrissy got out of Adam's car. "You wanna come hang with me and my brother and best friends?" she asked.

"No it's alright. I got some work to do before class anyways."

"Come on it'll be fun. In fact you know my brother already actually. You're in music class together."

"Chrissy…I think it's great you want me to hang with you and your friends. But I'm not like most students here. I like to keep to myself. You're the only person I've ever opened up too. So I'm gonna go and I'll see you later?"

Chrissy nodded, "Yea we can do our usual lunch date," she smiled as she kissed him before they went their separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

Jen saw her best friend and she ran up to her. "Warning you in advanced. Dave isn't too happy that you didn't come home last night."

"What you couldn't keep him entertained enough to make him not notice I wasn't there?" Chrissy laughed.

Jen laughed, "He called me up panicking you never came home. He said something that you were on a date and he thought something happened. Wait a second…that look on your face. Something did happen didn't it?"

"Well…you could say that," Chrissy blushed.

"OMG…come on girl. Give me details!" Jen said grabbing her best friend's hand and bringing her over to a bench.

"I don't wanna go into details but…."

"But…but what? You guys didn't…Omg did you?" When Chrissy didn't answer and all she did was blush even more, Jen knew the answer. "OMG…you know Dave's gonna flip when he finds out."

"That is why David's never gonna find out," Chrissy said.

"So…how was it huh?" Jen said as she and Chrissy went walking to their class.

"Jen…I said I don't wanna go into details about it," Chrissy said.

"You don't have to go into details…just wanna know how was it. Is he good in bed?"

Chrissy smiled even more. "He was amazing I tell you. And sweet. Omg…he was so sweet. He kept making sure I was alright."

Jen looked at Chrissy, "Something else on your mind?"

Chrissy nodded, "This morning, he told me he loved me."

"And…."

"And what?" Chrissy asked.

"And what did you say back to him?"

"I told him I had feelings for him," Chrissy said.

"That's all?" Jen said.

"Well yea. I mean I don't know. I've never been in love before and I don't know what it is I feel right now. But I do have feelings for him."

"Can you picture yourself with anyone other than him? Do you miss him when he's gone for just a second?" Jen asked.

"Well yea but I don't see what it is you're getting at," Chrissy said.

"When I fell in love with your brother, that's how I felt. Chris…you're in love!" Jen said excitedly.

"How can you know I'm in love when I'm not even sure I'm in love."

"Trust me the signs are all there. You're so in love with him. If not anything else…you have the look of someone who's in love."

Chrissy stood there as her best friend walked into their classroom. Could her best friend be right? Could she really be in love? She never felt like this before with any of her other boyfriends. But Adam was different. There was something special about him and maybe Jen was right. She smiled to herself as she rushed into her class.

I'm trying to remember

Why I was afraid

To be myself

And let the covers fall away

Guess I never had someone like you

(To help me)To help me fit in my skin 6

After class Chrissy walked into the music building and saw Adam sitting alone in the studio they had there. She tapped on the window to get his attention. He looked up from his papers and smiled, motioning for her to come in.

"I wasn't expecting to see you til lunch?" he said.

"I just couldn't wait to see you," she said taking the seat next to him.

"Are you dumping me?" he asked.

"What…no that couldn't be any further than to why I'm here," she said taking his hand. "I've been thinking a lot about what you said this morning."

"Chris I told you…"

"Wait let me finish. I told you I felt something for you. I really do and I realized it…Adam I love you too.


	6. Chapter 6

_Wow something went wrong when the first chapter was posted and it was in bold, underline, and italics. But none of the other chapters were. However I don't think that should've matter and what should've matter was the actual story…._

Adam and Chrissy walked into his apartment. Neither of them wanting to break away from their kissing. They kept kissing each other all the way to his bedroom, where they stopped once they backed up against the bed. The two of them broke away momentarily so they could remove each other's shirts before resuming back to their kissing.

"I love you so much," Adam said as broke apart again to catch their breath.

"I love you too," Chrissy said.

The two of them had just gotten back from celebrating their six month anniversary. Chrissy had to admit, she was shocked when Adam took her to a fancy restaurant for dinner. She looked at him as they laid back on his bed. "So why all this?"

"Why all what?" Adam asked.

"This…I mean everything. Is it because we don't know what's going to happen to us next month?"

"What do you mean what's going to happen to us?" Adam asked.

"Well I mean we're going to be graduating. You're going to be busy with your music and the theater…and I don't know where I'll be."

Adam looked at her and pushed her hair behind her ears, "I was hoping that no matter what each of us decide to do, you would be here with me," he said kissing her.

"What do you mean?" Chrissy asked confused.

"I've been thinking about this for awhile. And you do spend a lot of time here…most of the time you spend the night here. So how about after we graduate…you move in here with me?" Adam said.

Chrissy was hanging out with Jen the next day. "Hey you've been quiet, everything alright?" Jen asked.

"Umm…yea. Just some things on my mind," Chrissy said.

"Problems with Adam? Didn't you two just celebrate an anniversary last night…or is that what's on your mind?" Jen smiled.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Chrissy laughed.

"Wait you guys celebrate an anniversary and didn't have sex?!"

"We were going too…but then he caught me of guard. He asked me something I never expected him to ask," Chrissy said.

"Omg..he proposed?!" Jen said excitedly.

"No…nothing like that. He uhhh…he asked me to move in with him."

"And…."

"And what?" Chrissy said.

"And what? Well what did you say?" Jen asked.

Chrissy nodded, "I said yes. After we graduate…I'm moving in with Adam."

"I'm guessing your brother has no idea yet huh," Jen laughed.

"No he doesn't even like it that we're dating you kidding me," Chrissy laughed. "But I was thinking…a double date. Me and Adam and you and Dave."

"I'm all for it but do you think your brother would be?" Jen asked.

"I don't think neither him nor Adam would be game for this. But I guess it's worth a shot," Chrissy said.

"And then there you can tell him you're moving in with Adam," Jen said.

"Yea considering he was planning on it being me, you, and him getting our own place once we graduate. He should be happy then that you and him will have your own place," Chrissy laughed.

Chrissy was hanging out with Adam at record studio he was at for songs he was recording. "Chris I love you and would do anything for you…."

"So you'll do it?" Chrissy said hopeful.

"A double date…I don't know. You know I don't deal with many people I don't know from college."

"That's just it…it's not like they're strangers. This is my brother and my best friend," Chrissy said.

"Yes and I know your brother. The day we were in the music building together. He came up to me after you left and warned me to stay away from you. If we go on this double date he'll know I'm still with you."

"Adam let me just tell you. My brother…he's all talk. He knows very well we're still a couple. He doesn't like it and refuses to accept it but he knows we are," Chrissy smiled. "So what do you say….please?" Chrissy said smiling at him cutely.

Adam sighed and smiled, "For you…I'll do this."

"Jen this double date idea is ridiculous," David said.

"No it's not…it'll be great. Cause then you'll see once and for all Adam is really good for your sister."

"No! No he's not. Your brother was good for her. Not some guy she just met on campus!" David said.

"Dave…you gotta accept the facts, Chrissy and my brother. They weren't meant to be. But Adam seems to be really good for her. I don't know about you…but I have never seen my best friend as happy as she is now ever since she got with Adam. So suck it up cause we're going on this double date whether you like it or not!"

_I try to write a chapter a day. However I will not post anything til I get reviews. That way I know others would like to see mow._


	7. Chapter 7

Later that week Chrissy decided would be the perfect time for the double date. Chrissy was in her room getting ready when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Chris?"

She turned around and smiled when she saw that it was Adam. "My brother let you in?"

"No your mother did, she's very nice. She seems to like me," Adam laughed.

"That's cause she does. She knows you make me happy so that makes her happy," Chrissy said going over to him and wrapping her arms around him. "So you ready for this double date?"

"Nope…but like I said, I'm doing this for you. But…are you sure your brother is going to like this?"

"Nope…I know he isn't but I really don't care either," Chrissy said.

"So…when we leaving?" Adam asked.

"I know we're waiting for Jen to come over so once she does we'll all leave together. So why don't you just sit down and relax for a bit," Chrissy smiled as she went to go shut her door when Adam sat on her bed.

"What's that smile for," Adam said smirking.

"Smile….what smile? I don't know what you're talking about," she said going over to Adam and gently pushing him down onto her bed and kissing him.

"Won't we get caught?" Adam said.

"My door's closed…so don't worry…no one will bother us," she said as she went back to kissing him.

"Just think how much easier this will all be once we're living at my place," Adam said.

"I can't wait," Chrissy said going to kiss his neck.

"You're making it so hard for me right now to stop," Adam said as he moved so he was now on top of Chrissy.

"Good…cause that was my plan…for you not to stop," Chrissy smiled up at him.

"Really…here? In your house?" Adam asked.

"We have some time to spare don't we," she said as she started to unbutton his shirt.

In no time, both of their clothes were discarded onto the floor. Chrissy was running her fingers through Adam's hair as she felt him overtake her body. The two of them were in their own little world that they didn't hear her door open. "Hey Chris just letting you…WHAT THE…!" David yelled.

Chrissy and Adam jumped up, covering themselves up with the blanket. "Don't you knock?" Chrissy said annoyed.

"I didn't expect to find the two of you having sex in your room!" David said.

"David just tell me what it is you want so we can get dressed," Chrissy said.

"You better get dressed cause Jen just came and you are the one who set up this whole double date. Even though now I really don't want to go but I'm doing this for my girlfriend.

"Alright we get it Dave…just leave so me and Adam can get dressed!"

To say that the double date was awkward was an understatement. David could hardly look at his sister and he would just glare at Adam after what he had walked in on earlier. Jen noticed there was some tension between the three of them. "So ummm…this is nice isn't it," she said.

"I can't believe it. You're sleeping with him!" David said.

"Woah where is this coming from," Jen asked.

"When I went to get them to tell them you were here, I walked in on them in the middle of having sex! It was disgusting!' David said.

"First of all it was my room. You're the one who didn't knock before coming in. And second of all…come on you mean to tell me you didn't know we were sleeping together?" Chrissy said.

"No…I thought you were still my innocent little sister. But this guy…he's changed you!"

"This guy? This guy happens to be my boyfriend, the man that I love…and he has a name!"

"I don't care….I told you he was no good for you. I told you to stay away from him. Now look."

"Now look at what? How can you even say I'm not the same person? Cause I am. Only thing that's different is that I'm happy now!"

"Happy…you call this happy. How could he make you happy!" David said nastily.

"You know we don't have to take this. There's someone here who is a jerk and it ain't Adam. It's you! I'm so glad after graduation I'm moving in with Adam!"

"YOU'RE WHAT? THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL YOU'RE GOING TO DO THAT!"

"Wanna bet? There's no way I'd be able to live in the same place with you. In fact I'm not sure I wanna stay in the same place with you now!" Chrissy said getting up and walking out of the restaurant.

"Adam, want me to go get her back here?" Jen asked.

Adam shook his head, "No I think I'm going to be going too," he said running after Chrissy.

Jen looked at David and shook her head at him. She couldn't believe how he had just acted towards his sister and her boyfriend.

"What is wrong with you!"

"Why are you on their side?" David asked Jen.

"Because I've seen your sis with Adam and there's no one more perfect for her."

"Are you kidding me…of course there is. You know this is your fault…you probably encouraged her to move in with him!" David said.

"Actually I had nothing to do with it. When she told me he asked her, she had already given him her answer. So don't blame me just because you don't want to see your sister growing up!"

"Growing up…she's getting involved with the wrong guy?"

"That's what you believe. But you need to get to know Adam…he's a nice guy. And they love each other. So get over it."

"It's not love…he's just using her for sex!" David said.

"You know we were sleeping together too when we first became a couple. So what's different between them and us!" Jen said.

"What we have is real love…not what they have!" David said.

"I can't believe you…no wonder why she wants to move out. I can just imagine how much you bother her at home about dating Adam!"

Adam saw Chrissy sitting in his car crying and went in and wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh it's ok," he said rubbing her back to calm her down.

"I'm sorry Adam. This wasn't what I had planned for tonight," Chrissy said.

"It's alright. I know you only said what you did cause he got you angry," Adam said.

"What…about moving in with you now and not after graduation. No…I meant that Adam. I wanna move in with you and soon."

"You sure your parents would agree to that?" Adam said.

"Well they already knew I was going to move in with you after graduation…I'm sure they'll be alright with my moving in with you earlier than planned now.

"I can't believe they were actually alright with you moving in with me to begin with in the first place," Adam laughed.

"I told you…my brother is worse than them. And like I said…they like you. They're glad you're making me happy."

"So we're really gonna do this…we're going to move in together…like say this weekend?" Adam smiled.

"I say…I can't wait," Chrissy said kissing him.

"There…now that's what I want to see. You smiling, not crying."

That weekend Chrissy was gathering all of her stuff as she was preparing to move in to Adam's place. David walked into her room as she was putting her stuff in boxed. "So you're really doing this?" he asked.

"Hey it means I'll be getting you off my back," Chrissy said.

"You know I only act the way I do because you're my sis and I worry about you."

"I get that you care about me and love me and I love you too. But Dave you need to let me go out on my own…make my own mistakes."

"That's what I'm afraid of…what if he really hurts you," David said.

"I didn't mean I was making a mistake with Adam! Maybe for once you should get to know him and stop judging him! I am so glad to be getting out of here…I'm so sick of you. You just don't like him cause he's different. Not like everyone else on campus….well wanna know something, that's just one of the many reasons why I love him. Cause he's not like every other jerk that I've met at school. So you know what…now you don't have to worry about me…ever again," she said as she grabbed the last box and walked outside to where Adam was waiting for her in his car.

"That the last of it?" he asked as she got into the car.

"Yep that's it. Let's get going," she smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

It was now a couple of months later. Graduation had come and gone, Chrissy and Adam were enjoying their time together living at his place; while Jen and David got used to living together at their place.

Adam was getting involved in theater while Chrissy worked at a local café. She was home one day fixing up the house when Jen stopped by for a visit. "Hey…it's been a long time hasn't it," she said when she opened the door. "How are things going?"

"That's what I came here to talk to you about," Jen said.

"What happened? Is everything alright with you and Dave?" Chrissy asked concerned about her best friends.

"You're not going to believe what he's going to do this summer," Jen said.

"What continue with this music career he wants to start?" Chrissy laughed.

"You have no idea how close you are to the truth," Jen said.

"Jen what is going on. You're scaring me," Chrissy said.

"Your brother is trying out for American Idol!" Jen said.

Chrissy was shocked, American Idol? No she couldn't have heard right. Her brother would never be caught on that show. "Real funny Jen. Now tell me what is really going on," Chrissy said.

"I'm serious Chris. He's trying out for Idol," Jen said.

"Woah…my brother….David. On that show? I never would've guessed it."

"Me either. But he thinks that it'll help his career start," Jen said.

"Well that's not a bad idea I guess. So what's the problem here?" Chrissy asked.

"Don't you understand…he does this it may ruin our relationship," Jen said.

"Jen you're overreacting. Nothing could possibly ruin your relationship with Dave. You two are perfect."

"But him going on this show could change everything. And what if it does?"

"It won't. I know my brother and trust me he loves you way too much to let anything ruin your relationship.

It was no surprise to anyone when David made it onto the show and was doing pretty well in the competition. Chrissy and Adam felt bad that Jen was always alone since David had gone on the show so they told her to come over every night to hang out, especially when it was nights that Idol was on.

It was just like every week, Chrissy and Jen were sitting on the couch waiting for Idol to be on. Adam came in from the kitchen with a bowl, "Made some popcorn for all of us," he said putting it on the table.

"Thanks baby," Chrissy said as Adam sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"You two do know you don't have to stop what you normally do just cause I'm here," Jen said during the show.

"What are you talking about?" Chrissy asked.

"You know making out..whatever you guys do on your normal nights when I'm not here."

Chrissy and Adam laughed, "This is what we do. We sit and watch either some show or a movie and just cuddle," Adam said.

"You two are definitely not like any other couple," Jen laughed.

"Well we do have sex…just not every single day," Chrissy laughed.

"And you've been together how long now?" Jen laughed.

"We never said we were like every couple out there ya know," Adam laughed.

David stayed on the show til the very end and it was no surprise when he won the title of American Idol. It was now the summer and Chrissy was laying in bed with Adam as he played with her hair. "Baby we need to talk," he said sitting up in the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

"Adam not now. Why don't we continue what we were doing," Chrissy said climbing up on top of him and kissing him.

"No I really think we need to talk about this," Adam said.

"Shhh…why should we ruin the mood," she smiled as she straddled his waist and started to kiss him again.

Adam couldn't resist it when she started kissing him. He kissed her back more passionately and moved so he was now on top of her. "You're making this so hard," he said.

"Isn't that the point?" Chrissy laughed.

"I don't mean that," Adam laughed. "I mean you're making it so hard for me to say no right now."

"Well maybe that's cause I don't want you to say no. Adam…I want you…now. Badly," she said kissing him.

"We really do need to talk though," Adam said.

"We will…tomorrow. But right now let's just enjoy this moment," Chrissy said.

"I can never say no to you," Adam said. The two of them discarded their clothes, throwing them to wherever they landed on the floor. Adam kissed Chrissy deeply as he entered her.

It never failed, every time they made love, she would always dig her nails into his back. That's just what he did to her. Their moans filled the room until they both released and screamed out each other's names. They laid next to each other, desperately trying to catch their breath.

"Chris…" Adam said as she leaned over to kiss every spot on his chest.

"Mmmm" Chrissy said still kissing him.

"We really do need to talk. This is something that could affect our relationship."

Those words alone got Chrissy's attention as she stopped kissing him and sat up in the bed. "What do you mean could affect our relationship?

"I've been thinking a lot about something recently. And well as you know Idol auditions are happening here this weekend."

"Umm….ok?" Chrissy said not sure where he was going with this topic.

"Well I've decided to go and try out for the show," Adam said looking away from her.

"No Adam….no. Don't try out for that stupid show."

"I need to get my name out there. Look what good it did for your brother."

"Look how many times he and Jen almost broke up during it too!" Chrissy said.

"Chrissy, I was hoping you'd be a little more supportive about my decision," Adam said gently touching her cheek.

"You don't need that show! You're too good for them," Chrissy said.

"I really do need to do this. Sure I'm known here but that's all. I'm not known throughout the country. And I want that. I want the world to hear my music."

"So that's it. You just made your decision without even discussing it with me?" Chrissy said laying back down in bed, her back facing Adam.

"I'm not doing this to hurt you," Adam said.

"Yea well surprise…you did hurt me," she said trying to hold back the tears.

"I just thought you'd understand that's all," Adam said nuzzling up against her neck. "I don't want you to be mad."

Chrissy turned to face him, tears streaming down her face. "I'm not mad. I'm upset. You're so talented and I know you'll make it to the show. Which then means…I won't have you around anymore."

"That's not true. I will always be here for you…no matter what," Adam said wiping her tears away.

"You say that now. But what happens when you do the show? When all those girls go after you? You're going to find someone better than me and then you're going to leave me," she said starting to cry again.

"Why would I want someone else? Chris you are the only girl for me. I would never want to lose you."

"But what if all of this puts a strain on our relationship?" Chrissy said. "I love the way things are with us now."

"Think of how much better everything would be with me on this show. I could get you anything and everything you deserve."

"You already do that Adam…by being my boyfriend."

"But this way…I'll finally be able to get my music career started," Adam said.

Chrissy sighed, "I guess I cant do or say anything to change your mind can I?"

Adam shook his head, "I've never been so sure of something in my life before. Well with the exception of knowing you were the perfect girl for me."

"I want what's best for you. And if you think going on Idol is what's best then I'm here to support you."

"You have no idea how much that means to me hearing you say that," Adam said kissing her.

"I just…I love you so much," Chrissy said.

"I love you too. I have one more favor to ask though. Day of auditions…will you go with me?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chrissy stood looking out the window. It was February, Valentine's Day to be exact and Chrissy was trying to spend as much time as possible as she could with Adam before he had to leave to be on American Idol. She turned and saw him still laying in the bed. She smiled as she saw him still asleep, the sheets barely covering him. "Adam?" she said softly.

"Hmmm…." Adam said sleepily with his eyes still closed.

"Didn't you say we were gonna go out for Valentine's tonight?"

"Yea…about that," Adam said now waking up and sitting up in the bed.

"Adam this may be the last Valentine's we'll have private since by next year you're gonna be a famous superstar," Chrissy said.

"Chris…the show hasn't even begun yet. How can you be so sure I'll even be on it for so long."

"Because you're incredibly hot and talented and people will be stupid if they don't vote for you to win the show," Chrissy said.

"Not everyone will think of me the way you do," Adam smiled. "But trust me when I say I think you'll love why I say we won't be going out tonight."

"Uh oh…do I wanna know what it is you have planned?" Chrissy smiled.

"Come here," Adam said. "You know you look incredibly sexy when you wear nothing but my shirt," Adam said when she climbed onto the bed.

"Adam…what's going on?"

Adam reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a little box. "Chrissy ever since we met I can't imagine my life without you. I know we are meant to be together forever and that is why…I am asking you…to be my wife," Adam said opening up the box.

"OMG…." Chrissy said covering her mouth with her hand. She couldn't believe this. "Adam…are..are you…proposing?"

Adam smiled, "Yes I am."

"Omg…I…I don't know what to say," Chrissy said.

"Well…I was hoping you would say yes," Adam laughed.

"Yes of course I would love to be your wife," Chrissy said excitedly as Adam put the ring on her finger. "I love you," she said kissing him.

"I love you too. You made me the happiest man alive right now."

"No Adam…you made me the happiest girl in the world right now," Chrissy said kissing him.

Adam pulled her on top of him. "Hmmm…what do you say we celebrate our engagement," he smirked.

"I say you were right when you said this is a lot better than going out tonight," Chrissy said kissing him.

The next morning Chrissy woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She sleepily got out of bed. "Hello?" she said quietly not to wake up Adam.

"Hey Chris," Jen said. "Just wanted to call and see how your Valentine's was with Adam."

"Guess you want something exciting huh since you couldn't celebrate with Dave since he's on tour," Chrissy laughed.

"Yes of course. We didn't do anything last night. And do you know what it's like being on the tour bus with these guys…and the tour's only just begun. So come on…tell me the details," Jen smiled.

"You're not gonna believe this. He proposed to me," Chrissy said.

"What! You're engaged!" Jen said causing David to wake up from his bunk.

"What? Who's engaged?" David said.

"Your sister is. Adam proposed to her last night."

David grabbed Jen's phone, "Chris…you will not marry him."

"I don't really think it's up to you Dave," Chrissy said rolling her eyes.

"Mom and dad will not go for this either!" David said.

"What are you talking about. They love him. Otherwise they wouldn't have been so ok with me moving in with him. You need to face the facts Dave…I'm an adult and I'm getting married!"


	11. Chapter 11

Those months on idol seemed like a lifetime for Chrissy. She hardly got to see Adam as it was and she couldn't wait for the show to be over. Chrissy knew he'd be in the show until the end but she just wished he was back home with her. It was just too lonely in the house being by herself. But the real shock came when he made it to the finals and didn't win. She went over to the backstage area and waited to be let in. As soon as she did, she ran over to Adam, wrapping her arms around him as she cried on his shoulder.

"Baby it's alright. I'm not upset I didn't win," Adam said rubbing her back.

"But you should've won," Chrissy said.

"You and about a million other girls probably think that," Adam smiled.

"How are you so ok with this?" Chrissy said wiping her eyes.

"Because I still came in second. I made it to the end. Plus now it means after the tour I get to be with you and we can finally start planning our wedding."

Chrissy hated that she was apart from Adam during the summer for the tour. So when she received a call from him to meet him in NYC for a few shows he was doing, she was beyond excitement. She got to the airport and saw Adam standing there waiting for her. "Omg…I missed you," she said running to him and kissing him.

"I missed you too," Adam said picking her up and kissing her. "You have no idea how much I missed you."

"So…what's this surprise you had for me when I came here?" Chrissy asked.

"You will just have to wait til tomorrow. But for now I say we should get to the hotel. You must be tired after your flight," Adam said.

"Yea you're right I am. I think I just need some sleep," Chrissy said.

"Well you're in luck cause I'm free for the rest of the night," Adam said helping her get her luggage to the cab that was waiting outside.

The next morning Chrissy walked out of the hotel room and saw her best friend, "Jen?"

"Chris? Omg I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I know it feels that long. Ever since you went on that tour with David. What are you doing here?"

"Dave's got a concert this morning. Why are you here?"

"Adam's got a…wait a second this must've been the surprise he was talking about. Him and Dave are gonna be performing together," Chrissy said.

"Have you talked to Dave since that night on the phone?" Jen asked.

Chrissy shook her head, "He refuses to talk to me as long as I'm still marrying Adam." Just then Chrissy heard the door open and she saw Andy, Jen's brother, walking out into the hall.

"Chrissy? Omg you have no idea how happy I am to see you," Andy said.

"Hello Andy," Chrissy said not looking at him.

"We really need to talk," he said. "You left so quickly that night."

"That night..you mean the night I broke up with you?"

"Yes you left without me getting a chance to explain," Andy said.

"Explain what? You were in bed with some girl! You fucking cheated on me Andy! You said you loved me and then cheated!"

"And I regret it every single day. You were the only one I ever loved," he said.

"It's too late for that now!"

"No it's not. Please don't say it's too late for us," Andy said.

"It is way too late for us," Chrissy said storming back to her room when she saw Adam in the doorway.

"What was that all about?" Adam asked.

"Andy, from my brother's band. He's well…he's my ex," Chrissy said. "Don't worry he means nothing to me."

"Are you sure? Cause what just happened over there, didn't seem like he means nothing to you," Adam said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chrissy looked at Adam, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly what I just asked. What just happened there, it didn't seem like he didn't mean a thing to you," Adam said.

"Adam you can't honestly think I would still have feelings for that jerk do you?" Chrissy said.

"How do you expect me to feel after what I just saw happen?" Adam said. "Who the hell is he?"

Chrissy sighed, "He's in Dave's band. And is Jen's brother. And well he's my ex…."

"Ex boyfriend," Adam said.

Chrissy shook her head, "Ex fiance."

"You're ex fiance? You tell me I don't need to worry yet this guy was the one you were supposed to marry?" Adam said.

"Was supposed to marry. Meaning he means nothing to me anymore. It's you I'm marrying, you that I love," Chrissy said.

"You told me I was your first," Adam said. "You lied?"

"No I didn't lie. You were my first…you were the first guy I slept with."

"But not the first guy to love you or the first guy you loved and obviously not your first fiance. Obviously you had plans to marry him," Adam said.

"Yes I was planning on marrying him but he cheated on me and I left him. I never could be with a guy who I could never trust," Chrissy said.

Adam shook his head, "I just need some time to just process this all."

"Time to think what over Adam? You're the guy I love and wanna be with. You're my future husband."

"But I also just found out that my future life was supposed to be someone's else's wife right now. And that guy wants you back, can't you see that?" Adam said.

"He can want me back all he wants, I would never go back to him," Chrissy said.

"How am I even supposed to believe that coming from you," Adam said.

Jen stood out in the hall with her brother, she couldn't believe what she had just heard her best friend say to him. "You fucking cheated on her?"

"I made a mistake and I regret it. But I want her back. You're her best friend…can't you help me out with this," Andy asked.

"You have got to be kidding me? I felt so sorry for you when you came to me crying that she called off the wedding," Jen said.

"Please you're my sister. Can't you just help me out with this. I love her," Andy pleaded.

"No Andy. You know Chrissy has been so happy ever since she got with Adam. He's the guy that helped her get over you…you ass!" Jen said disgusted by her brother. "She's engaged to Adam now and you better not do anything to ruin that. You've already ruined her life once!"

"And I can make it better. You gotta believe me," Andy said.

"Andy she's engaged to Adam. They're going to get married. So just leave her alone and let her be happy," Jen said.

Chrissy sighed and climbed into the bed next to Adam. "You really want to go to bed angry?"

Adam kept his back to Chrissy and shook his head. "It's just that…I love you so much."

"And I love you Adam. What me and Andy had in the past is just that…the past. I have no feelings for him whatsoever. And you wanna know why? Cause a certain somebody saved me from that heartache."

Adam turned to face her, "I did?"

Chrissy smiled and nodded, "Yes you did. Adam I love you so much and you know I would never hurt you."

"I think we should get married as soon as possible after this tour ends," Adam said.

"Someone's a little jealous huh," Chrissy laughed.

"No of course not. Just that, I can't wait any longer for us to be married,"

"Well then tomorrow I'm meeting up with Jen so we can plan the wedding. I mean one month isn't nearly enough time," Chrissy smiled.

Adam kissed her, "Tonight is just for me and you."

Chrissy woke up the next morning and saw Adam getting ready to head to the GMA. "Oh hey baby I didn't mean to wake you," he said kissing her.

"I'm surprised you can go perform this early after last night," she smiled.

"Well you can sleep in. No sense in you coming with me this early," Adam said.

"You sure? I don't mind going with you now," Chrissy said.

"No you need to sleep. Plus you can also meet up with Jen and talk about our upcoming wedding," Adam said.

Chrissy smiled, "Right. This is like what four weeks away? I got lots to do!" She went into Jen's room next door.

"Chris I'm so sorry. I had no idea Andy cheated on you," Jen said.

"Forget about your brother. I got something important to tell you. Adam wants to get married when the tour ends!"

"When it ends..but isn't that…."

"Four weeks away and I have nothing planned. I was wondering since you're my maid of honor…" Chrissy said.

"Say no more. Of course I'll help you plan" Jen said excitedly.

"Thanks so much…I owe you," Chrissy laughed.

"What made him decide to get married so soon?" Jen asked.

"He said it's cause he just can't wait but I think it's cause of what happened with Andy last night."

"Is he really afraid you'd go back to Andy…even after what he did to you?" Jen asked.

Chrissy shrugged, "I told him he has nothing to worry about and that I would never in a million years go back to him but I don't know. I guess when he overheard the fight last night it just had him afraid he may lose me. Which he won't."

Jen shook her head, "I still can't believe Andy did that to you. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Jen it was your brother, I couldn't tell you what he did to me. I couldn't make you choose sides between me and him," Chrissy said.


	13. Chapter 13

It was now November and Chrissy and Adam had been married for almost two months. The two of them were getting ready for Adam's performance he had that night. Adam came into the bedroom and saw his wife getting ready. "Baby you'll look great no matter what you decide to wear," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"No I won't…I can't fit into anything," Chrissy said as she threw another dress onto the bed.

"You're only six weeks along, you're not showing yet," Adam laughed as he kissed her neck. "Now come on how about this dress?" he said picking out a short black dress.

"I guess I could fit into that," Chrissy said.

"Of course you can," Adam said.

Chrissy smiled and kissed him, "You always know how to make me feel better." Chrissy finished getting ready and went downstairs to the living room. "Well? It's the best I could do."

"Baby you look beautiful," Adam smiled. "You sure you don't want me to let it public that we're having a baby?"

Chrissy shook her head, "We just found out ourselves. We should wait a little longer before telling anyone."

Chrissy sat with Adam as he kept putting his hand on her stomach. "Adam, you're gonna give it away," she whispered.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy you know that," he smiled.

"Well you better concentrate on your performance. Don't want you messing up cause your mind is on the baby," Chrissy laughed.

Adam leaned over and kissed Chrissy before going to get ready to perform. Chrissy watched as her husband performed his latest single. She knew this was not what he had planned originally when he was at rehearsal earlier that day, so when he went right up to Tommy and kissed him, Chrissy wasn't surprised at all. She just covered her face and shook her head, "Yep that's Adam," she said to herself. She looked around her and saw as people looked shocked at what they had just scene. "Why is everyone surprised by this?" she couldn't help but to wonder.

After the show, she went with Adam backstage as he went to do interviews. Chrissy grabbed Adam's hand and pulled him aside when he was finished with interviews. "You had to stir up something didn't you," she laughed.

Adam smiled, "I don't know what made me do it…it was just hmmmm….why not. So you wanna go to the after-party?"

Chrissy shook her head, "You go. I'm gonna head home. I'm not feeling too well."

"You sure you're alright? I don't need to go to the party, I'll come home with you," Adam said.

"No you go have fun. I think I just need to rest," Chrissy said.

"Alright, well I'll go with you so you don't go home alone, come on," Adam said.

Chrissy was laying in bed when she heard a knock on the door. Opening the door, she was surprised to see Tommy there. "Tommy why are you not at the party?"

"It's ending now. But I just wanted to make sure everything's alright," Tommy said.

"Umm yea everything's fine. Why?" Chrissy asked confused.

"Well I guess because of what happened during the performance…some of the reports on the internet are saying you and Adam had a fight. And that you stormed out of the place mad at him and that's why he went to the party alone," Tommy explained.

Chrissy shook her head, "Nothing like that happened. I was feeling sick, so I told Adam to go off and have fun while I came back home. Where would they even get an idea that we had a fight?"

"That's why I wanted to come check on you, I wanted to make sure everything was alright…" Tommy began to say when Adam walked into the house.

"Hey we having our own part here now," he smiled as he went to kiss Chrissy.

"Adam, I think we may have some problem," Chrissy said looking at him.


	14. Chapter 14

Adam looked at Chrissy, "What do you mean a problem?"

"There's news going around that after the kiss we did at the show, that you and Chrissy are breaking up," Tommy said.

"That's ridiculous. Why would they even think that?" Adam asked.

"Cause some of the tabloid reporters saw us talking and then you going to the party alone," Chrissy sighed. "They don't know it was cause I wasn't feeling well."

"Chris go to bed and get some sleep. I'll come join you in a few. I just wanna figure out what I have to do now," Adam said.

Tommy looked at Adam, "Sorry all of this is happening."

"It's not your fault at all. I was the one who decided to do it, not you," Adam said.

"Is Chrissy alright? I mean you said she wasn't feeling well," Tommy asked.

Adam nodded, "She'll probably kill me for telling you this but we found out the other day we're having a baby," he smiled.

"Congrats, so that's why she wasn't feeling well. When you telling the fans?" Tommy asked.

"Right now she doesn't want anyone to know since we're only six weeks along. But now with all these lies going around, we may just have to have the news come out," Adam said.

Adam joined Chrissy in bed not long after Tommy left to go home. He wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her. "Baby I think we're gonna have to let the news out."

Chrissy shook her head, "Not now baby. It's still too soon."

"I think this would be the best time now since there's rumors going around we're breaking up," Adam said.

Chrissy turned to face him, "I just don't wanna let the news out so soon ya know what I mean," she said has she placed her hand on her stomach.

Adam smiled as he put his hand on top of hers, "If you want to wait then we will." Just then they heard a knocking on the door. "Who the hell would it be at this time?" he said as he got out of the bed. He opened the door, surprised to see his brother in law there.

"Where is my sister?" David said.

"Do you have any idea what time it is? She's sleeping," Adam said.

"Adam I'm so sorry I told him not to come over but he insisted on coming over," Jen said.

"I wanna speak to my sister! I saw what you did tonight and I want her away from you!" David said.

Chrissy came out of the bedroom, "Dave what the hell are you doing here?"

"How can you stay with him? Didn't you see what he did tonight on the stage!" David said.

"Yea I saw. And what I saw was my husband being just who he is," Chrissy said.

"Kissing his band member? And you stay with him?" David said. "He's no good for you! You know who is…Andy. You should be with him!"

"ANDY! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Chrissy said.

Adam turned to Chrissy, "Baby calm down." He turned to David, "Andy cheated on your sister. He hurt her…and you know what, I would never do that to her. I would never hurt her in my life. And you better start liking the fact that me and your sister are together because we're having a baby!" Adam said.


End file.
